


Resignation

by CaelynAilene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelynAilene/pseuds/CaelynAilene
Summary: Harry has come to a realization about his chosen career path. Oneshot companion piece to Two Paths Diverged.





	Resignation

“The Minister will see you now,” spoke the light haired wizard from the open door.

Harry stood and entered the room, nervous but confident in his decision. Kingsley stood as he entered and stepped out from behind the desk to greet Harry with a hug.

“So what brings you to see me today?” Kingsley gestured to the chair in front of his desk as he sat back down.

Harry sat and took a deep breath before beginning to speak, “I’ve come to give you my resignation. I know I hand it in Auror Robards but I wanted to let you know personally. I didn’t want you to hear it through the grapevine, that just didn’t seem right.”

The older man sat back in his chair, steepling his hands in front of him, “I see. I appreciate that you came to me but you know I have to ask why. You are set to be one of our best and brightest aurors ever. You are at the top of your training class as I’m sure you are aware. You have a talent for fighting Dark magic.”

Harry nodded, “I know, but to be quite honest I’m tired. I’ve been thinking about this for a several months now. I was excited to start training last August. This is the career I’ve been planning for several years now and yet as training has continued I find I’m not happy. I’m worn out. I know I can do the job but I don’t enjoy it like I thought I would. In the past two months just the idea of going out on a stakeout or tramping through some woods or swamp or the countryside to track someone just leaves me feeling depressed. The mere thought of a battle to bring someone in makes me ill.”

Kingsley thought for a moment, observing Harry as he finished speaking, then sat forward with his hands still together now laid on the desk, “It sounds to me like you’ve burned out. It really shouldn’t be a surprise,” he sighed, “the auror office has one of the highest burn-out rates. Normally we cycle aurors through different types of cases every few years to give them a break and keep them in the office. You on the other hand have been investigating and fighting dark wizards for seven years now without a break. If you’d like you could take a year or two off and then return to the office. As I said I know you’d do well there and we’d hate to lose you altogether.”

“Thank you for the offer and I will consider it but right now I just can’t see myself ever wanting to return.”

“Understandable it’s also a sign of burn-out. So what are you going to do with yourself? Even without your NEWTS I’m sure you could work in almost any field you wanted. Do you need to me to put in a good word for you in another department.”

“Again thank you for the offer but I already have a new position lined up. I’m going to be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts.”

“Ah ha,” Kingsley laughed, ‘Minerva got to you, I should have known. I know that she has had trouble finding a professor for that position, even with Voldemort gone there are still plenty of people who feel that position is cursed.”

“Yes and though she taught it last year after handing over her Transfiguration classes to Professor Fanaei she really needs to concentrate on her duties as Headmistress. She asked me back in May when I went for the one year ceremony. I turned her down then but the idea stuck with me as I had been trying to decide what else I might want to do with my life. I kept thinking back to the time I spent fifth year leading Dumbledore’s Army, teaching them spells and realized I was happy then. I enjoyed that so when she wrote to me again last week I accepted her offer.”

“Well you are definitely more than qualified. Perhaps you could do us a favor and keep an eye out on the students to see just who might make a good auror and who we should direct elsewhere.”

“Certainly, I’d be happy to. Since I don’t really need to put in notice as I’m only in training I’ll be heading to Hogwarts tomorrow so I have some time to review the seventh year textbook as I never used it myself.”

“We will miss you but you have to do what is best for you Harry and what makes you happy. I’m glad you figured that out now rather than be miserable in the job no matter how good you would be. Keep me up to date.”

“Yes sir, actually I’d like it if you would consider coming to speak to my fifth through seventh year classes about life as an Auror and about your participation in the war.”

Kingsley smiled, “I think that’s a wonderful idea. Let me know when you’d like me to come and I’ll do my best to be there or we can arrange a Floo call.”

“Thanks Kings.”

The two men stood and walked to the door where they hugged again, “Take care of yourself Harry.”

“I will.”


End file.
